


Preparations

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Warming, Daddy Dom Neville Longbottom, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Neville prepares Draco for Harry getting home.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 6: Cockwarming
> 
> Unbetaed

Neville tugs gently on Draco’s one loose ankle, “Spread a little wider for me, love.” Draco inches his thighs a little further apart. “Perfect,” Neville praises as he bends Draco’s ankle back and secures the soft leather cuff to the matching one around his wrist, mirroring the ones already secured on Draco’s left. Together the bonds hold him tight, bowing his back. Neville trails a slow finger up his spine to the nape of his neck, he tugs gently at his hair forcing Draco to tip his head up. He secures a blindfold over his eyes, “Okay?” Draco moans affirmatively and Neville cups his jaw gently, running a thumb over the seam of his lips. Draco parts his lips and sucks the thumb in, down to the first knuckle, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the digit.

“Oh love,” Neville stifles his groan, “this wasn’t part of the plan.” Draco takes his thumb down to the base and swallows. “But plans can change.”

Neville pulls his thumb free with a pop. He methodically strips off his trousers and boxers, but keeps his shirt on, before pushing the pillows from the bed to the floor and kneeling at Draco’s head. The bed dips as he settles, and he gives his not yet half-hard cock a single stroke. “Up,” he instructs. “Open.”

Draco lifts his head, “Please, Daddy,” he begs, opening his mouth wide, lips carefully wrapped around his teeth. 

Neville feeds his cock slowly into Draco’s open mouth, immediately Draco’s tongue begins to work and his head bobs a little. “Uh uh,” Neville pulls back, “you’re just going to hold it for me, keep it warm while we get you wet and loose for Harry. Okay?”

Draco nods.

“Words, love.”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Neville returns his cock to the warmth of Draco’s mouth, “That’s it,” he sighs, “just like that.” He runs a gentle thumb along Draco’s jawline, “I’m gonna get you ready now, love.” He shuffles slightly and gives Draco a brief moment to adjust, then stretching over Draco’s bowed back he slides both thumbs into his crack and parts his cheeks wider. He traces lightly over his rim with a single dry finger and can feel the moan rumble deep in Draco’s throat. 

Neville reaches blindly for the tube of lube he left lying on the duvet when he was securing Draco, he coats a finger liberally and slides it in, he gives it a scant couple of pumps before adding a second. It’s a little tight but he knows that’s how Draco likes it. As he leans forward he feels Draco swallow around his cock, “Good boy,” he praises, as he speeds up the thrusting squelch of his fingers. 

Draco gives a moan that sounds suspiciously similar to ‘more’, which Neville indulges. His three fingers set a steady pace, making sure never to hit the spot that could bring Draco over the edge, no matter how much he wriggles and clenches. 

Draco moans again, but Neville doesn’t oblige. “Not yet, love.” 

He continues with the same tantalising pace until he hears the floo whoosh downstairs, “Almost.” He scissors his three fingers and pushes a fourth in to join them. “He’s almost here. You want Harry to fuck your greedy little hole, don’t you? Are you gonna suck me down at the same time, open your throat for your Daddy?” Draco groans around Neville’s cock and nods his head as best he can, trussed and stuffed as he is,

The door opens with barely a click, “Is that for me?


End file.
